miraculumbiedronkaiczarnykotfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Lhexagone/Miraculum: Dziedzictwo Rozdział 3: Niespodzianka, Fail i "czemu mi to zrobiłaś?!"
Rozdział 3: Niespodzianka, Fail i "czemu mi to zrobiłaś?!" Od trzech dni jestem symbolem szczęścia (ironia), od trzech dni użeram się z tym niewydarzonym Jo- jo i od trzech dni mam wspaniałą małą przyjaciółkę. Z grubsza- od trzech dni jestem Biedronką. Dzisiaj jest czwartek. Co prawda już dawno nie spałam, ale nawet za najlepszą maszynę do pisania bym z niego nie wstała. -Córciu, wstawaj, trzeba iść do szkoły.- Gdy to usłyszałam, momentalnie chciałam się załamać, schować się pod kołdrą i trochę popłakać. Nie zrobiłam tego jednak, bo przypomniałam sobie, czemu tam chodze i zdobywam dobre oceny- Mam tam przyjaciółki, i On jest tam! Wypełzłam z wyra i poczołgałam się do kuchni. Gdy schodziłam z schodów i mama mnie zauważyła to prawie wypadły jej naleśniki. Tata już tam jadł. -No nie mów mi, że bycie Biedronką jest takie męczące- Nic nie odpowiedziałam - Pamiętam swoją pierwszą przemianę- czułam się tak tylko przez pierwsze pare minut... godzin... dni... -.Ja i tata wpatrywaliśmy się, jak mama "zlagowała" się patrząc przez okno. Gdy zawieszenie mineło, razem zjedliśmy, ja odbyłam rutynowe czyszczenie, przebrałam się w to, co mam w szafie i gotowa do szkoły zeszłam pod drzwi, gdzie czekała na mnie dziewczyna o ciemnej karnacji, długich jasnych włosach, ubrana w jeansy z wysokim stanem, trampki, czerwono- biało- zieloną koszulę w kratę i trzymająca plecak w dłoni. -Cześć Mira. -Hej Lulu (tak... "Lulu" to zdrobnienie od "Lucy"). Razem szłyśmy do Specjalnego Zakładu Karno Opiekuńczego Łączącego Analfabetów (SZKOŁA). (Takie heheszki z mojej strony XD) Gdy dotarłyśmy pod''' Collège Françoise Dupont szybko skryłam się za schodami i "patrzyłam i czekałam". Mira żartowała sobie, że wyglądam wtedy jak morderca. Ja poprostu czekałam na Niego. Ma on imię Enrique. Ma ciemne czarne włosy, takie same jak mama. Jego oczy mają piękny turkus w sobie. Zazwyczaj nosi ciemnoszary żakiet wyłożony turkusowym materiałem od środka z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokci. Pod żakietem nosi czarny T-shirt. Ma też czarne jeansy z niebieskimi detalami i szaro- turkusowe trampki. Z charakteru jest podobno czarujący, zabawny, miły, grzeczny i ma zasady. Jest jednym z aktorów. Moja mama nazywa go Adrien 2.0. Przyjechał on samochodem dłuższym od zwykłego. Gdy wyśiadł z samochodu i przywitał się ze swoim przyjacielem- Philippe. Miała nastąpić pamiętna chwila- miałam dać mu liścik z prośbą o to bym była jego walentynką. Podeszła do nas Odile. Razem z Mirą kibicowała mi. (chór Miry i Odile)-Idź, idź, idź, idź... -Nie mogę. Wiem, że bym zrobiła krok na przód, ale... nie mogę nalegać, bym była jego walentynką. Może... jakąś już ma. -Lucy wiesz, że ciebie kocham, ale czasem to jesteś niemożliwa.- powiedziała Mira- Idź tam i mu daj. Przecież ciągle widzisz jak "zmieniam chłopaków jak rękawiczki". To nic trudnego. Swoją drogą, ten Philippe nie taki zły... -Mira, nie rozkojażaj sie!. Robimy to dla Lulu.- dodała Odile- nie musisz tego robić.- zwróciła się do mnie. - W ramach rekompensaty przyjdź dzisiaj na wieże eiffla o 17.00.- powiedziała Mira wymieniając spojrzenie z Odile. -Dooobra? Gdy skończyły się lekcje, tak jak obiecałam weszłam na wieżę. Nikogo tam niebyło. Korzystając z chwili, dokańczałam książkę. Równo o piątej na balkon weszła wysoka kobieta. Włosy miała spięte w kok. Miała drogą biżuterię, wliczając: srebrne kolczyki z ametystem, srebrny naszyjnik z ametystem i pierścień z kamieniem szkachetnym. Nosiła ciemnofioletowy kobiecy frak z czarnym kołmierzem, a pod nim czarną koszulę. Na fraku miała srebrną broszkę w kształcie motyla i ametystem w środku. Miał też drogie, szyte na miarę czarne spodnie z wysokim stanem. Na nogach miała fioletowe obcasy, an na twarzy srebrną maskę, która przypominała kształtem te mamy. W lewej ręce trzymała ciemnofioletową laskę z srebrnymi wykończeniami i fioletową gałką. Podeszłą do mnie. -Dzień dobry. -Eee... dzień dobry. Kobieta momentalnie straciła stoicki spokój i zdjęła maskę - To ja... Mira!- zaniemówiłam. Mira przy okazji odzyskała spokój. -Nazywam się Nocny Motyl, ale dla przyjaciółki po fachu jestem Ćma. Zdezorientowana usiadłam. Mira widząc to, usiadła obok mnie. - Jak dostałaś to Miraculum? -Wybranie. Zamierzałam powiedzieć ci, kiedy ty dostaniesz swoje. -Jak długo je masz? -Trzy... lata. Wiem, że było to niesprawiedliwe, żebyś nie wiedziałaś, ale tak było lepiej. Wynagrodze ci to. -Jak? -Dzisiaj będzie dzień tylko dla nas, co roku.- długo się zastanawiałam. - Okej, przyjaciólce zawsze się wybacza. Mira wróciła do swojej postaci, razem zeszłyśmy (co było trudne, bo ona ma lęk wysokości) i bawiłyśmy się jak nigdy dotąd. Gdy się wyszalałyśmy, usiedłyśmy w kafejce na przeciwko piekarni dziadków. Nagle podszedł do nas Enrique. -Cześć. Widzę, że macie świetną zabawę. Mogę się do was dosiąść? -Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj mamy dzień tylko dla siebie. Mogę oddać ci ją dopiero jutro. -W wa... w walentynki?- widać po nim było, że się zrobił czerwony. -Dokładnie, zgadzasz się Lucy ? -Eeee, no... ja... eee... -Ona chce powiedzieć, że z chęcią pójdzie. -No to do zobaczenia jutro po szkole, Lucy. Po tych słowach, Enrique poszedł do parku, a ja odzyskałam mowę. -Czemu mi to zrobiłaś?! Przecież wiesz, że nie umiem z nim mówić. -Załatwiłam ci walentynkę. Po tym wszystkim wróciłam do domu. Opowiedziałam rodzicą, co miało miejsce dzisiaj. -...i wtedy on się zgodził. Co mam zrobić? Przecież wyjdę na idiotkę. -Spokojnie, twoja mama zachowywała się "ciekawie" na naszej pierwszej randce, a jednak jej się udało zapędzić mnie na ołtaż. Mama spiorunowała tatę Wzrokiem Demona i powiedziała: -Co masz przez to na myśli, kochanie? Tata zlany strachem (wszyscy w Paryżu boją się Wzroku Demona- od mojej nauczycielki chemi p. Bourgeois aż po Panią prezydent Kubdel.) udał się w bezpieczne miejsce. -Wszystko będzie dobrze, poprostu badź sobą. -Żegnaj piękny świecie. Tikki, możesz wziąć moją maszyne do pisania '''Mam nadzieję, że wam sie podobało i do "zobaczenia" za dwa tygodnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania